fortoressefandomcom-20200223-history
Range and Precision
Every gun has stats that affect gameplay, but some of these statistics are more obvious than others. The range and precision are two statistics of a weapon that warrant a more in-depth explanation due to the complexity that they introduce. Range A weapon's range is the fixed value at which bullets radiate out from the player's model (or character/sprite) in game. The distance bullets may reach from the player differ on several different components: * Hit box - This is the invisible region placed over a player's sprite in game that determines where physical events may interact with the character. Physical events include interaction with solid surfaces, taking damage from bullets, and taking damage from explosions. See corresponding article for an approximation of its size. * Outer Range - This is the fixed distance that bullets travel away from the tip of the gun before expiring its distance according to the game's code. This length is fixed at approximately 500 pixels (or 62.5% of the horizontal length of the screen in game) * Inner Range - This is a fixed distance that changes depending on each weapon's tier. It can be seen as the true length of the gun, and is the distance from the edge of the player's hitbox to the tip of the weapon. The inner ranges for all weapons can be seen on the Armory. The inner range is the differential that determines whether one gun will be able to reach further across the screen than another. Precision A weapon's precision is a fixed value that determines the randomised deviance of the angle of the bullets fired from the tip of the weapon. Precision is measured as a linear percentage, where 100% represents perfect precision (0 deviance), and 0% represents the worst (not imperfect) precision (approximately 60 degrees). These statistics can also be found in the Armory. A weapon's precision may also be measured by abusing a glitch that occurs very close to the tip of the weapon. At the tip of the weapon, all bullets are nullified by the effects of Point Zero. By travelling incremental values away from the tip of the weapon, a player can notice that the bullets deviate in only two directions, their difference becoming smaller the further away from the tip of the gun the left mouse is clicked. At a certain distance, known as the precision radius, the trajectories of the weapon split into more than two alternatives, and the weapon begins to behave as normal. The behaviour of the trajectories of the bullets radiating from each weapon is shown to the right, with red lines indicating null bullets. The circle drawn with center at the tip of the gun and radius equal to the precision radius is known as the accuracy field. See the Armory for this graphic for the primary weapons only. The values of precision radii depend on the accuracy of the gun. The greater the accuracy of the gun, the higher the precision radius of the weapon. A table of precision radii for every weapon is shown below. It is important to note that when shooting a weapon, the trajectory of the bullets come out of the tip of the gun rather than from the center of the character, even if the range of the weapon also depends on the player model. The data above depends on solid measurements, rather than random chance. A relationship between the precision data and its degree deviation can be estimated. Precision Radius Measurements vs. Randomised Degree Measurements A precision radius measurement cannot come up with an exact degree amount as to the deviation of the bullets for each weapon. Therefore, a base must be used (i.e. a degree value that sets a trend as to how to estimate the other values) to estimate the other values. Estimation methods determined the following degrees of deviation, according to an M40 A5 base and a SPAS 12 base (two extremes in accuracy). When setting a base, its wiki deviation equals its calculated deviation, and the calculated deviation of the other weaponry equals the precision radius of the base divided by the precision radius of the target multiplied by the wiki deviation of the base. M40 A5 Base *A wiki measurement for the M40 A5's accuracy does not exist. The measurement for its angle deviation closest to the data was 0.70 degrees. SPAS 12 Base Category:Mechanics